Home energy management systems (HEMSs) for supporting energy management in houses using controllers (network management devices) have been known. The management includes optimum running of household electrical devices, displaying an electricity generating state or an electricity using state in real time, etc.
Other techniques which have been known include a technique for managing a network by allowing mutual authentication between a management device and devices using electronic certificates or the like and delivering of session keys (see Patent Literature 1).